


Intervals 53 - I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues

by Joy



Series: Intervals [53]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Off The Grid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervals 53 - I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues

_... I guess that's why they call it the blues ..._

With a sigh of boredom, Jack sat at his home laptop and eyed the downloading list of email with lack of interest. Hovering his finger over the delete key, he took a mouthful of beer, then paused without swallowing when one subject line and sender caught his eye.

From: Camshaft  
Subject:  _Indiana Jackson_

There was a large attachment. Pursing his lips with suspicious curiosity, Jack maneuvered the mouse to open the mail when the phone rang. Reaching across the desk, he grabbed it on the fourth ring.

"O'Neill."

_"Tell me you haven't opened your email yet."_

Upon hearing Daniel's voice, he palmed his groin as a flood of baser feelings came to the forefront of his brain and spread throughout the rest of him. It was reaction, nothing specifically thought about. Knowledge that he missed Daniel, wanted him, and well, needed to hear his voice. Jack wondered if that meant anything other than the plainer meaning, then dismissed the thought as overthinking. He hated it when he did that. Overthinking was Daniel's job, not his.

The next thing Jack did, and this one was purposeful, was slowly grin with a 'let's play with Daniel' naughtiness. Daniel was skipping the formality of saying hello. When he did that, it meant he was more than on edge, he was distracted with something, with either frustration or annoyance, and something that was possibly embarrassing. Which meant Jack could tease him to death.

He moved his ass from side to side in his plush executive chair, getting more comfortable.

"Well, hey, Daniel, long time no hear. How's things? How's the team after that botched mission?"

Daniel cleared his throat.  _"Hi, Jack. We're fine, considering. You?"_

"Oh fine, fine, just... you know. Doin' General stuff."

_"Right."_

"So, about this email you're so hyped up about?"

_"I'm not hyped up about it, I just--"_

Jack highlighted the email and hovered his finger over the mouse. "You're calling me for the first time in a few weeks, Daniel, and the first thing out of your mouth is not 'hello, I miss you' but a warning not to read an email from Mitchell."

Daniel made a growling noise and Jack bit his lips together to keep from laughing.

_"Yeah, well, okay, so I miss you."_

"Awww, that's so sweet."

_"Jack."_

"And I miss you, too." Jack heard the clink of ice and the sound of Daniel drinking. It was just after 5 in D.C. "A bit early for you, isn't it?"

_"Stop. I need a drink. In fact, I need several. And... is this line secure?"_

"Aren't you using that nifty little gadget I sent?" Jack smirked. The nifty little gadget was a small silver disc the size of a quarter that was permanently attached to his portable phone. A security invention created by some rather decent geeks at Area 51 and Jack had been able to grab two prototypes. The other was, hopefully, on Daniel's phone.

_"Yes, it's on all the time, Jack. I'm not stupid."_

"No, you're not, but you did ask a stupid question."

_"Yeah, well. Bad day."_

"So I hear. Now, what's this about the undercover op and why's Mitchell sending me pictures?"

_"You said you didn't open the mail."_

"No, I didn't. I was about to." Jack paused, finger still hovering over the mouse. "What's he sending me that you don't want me to see?"

Daniel sighed heavily on the other end.  _"You're gonna open them."_

"Well, duh, Daniel. You can't warn me off and expect me not to investigate why."

There was silence, then Jack felt something inside him hurt. A bell of warning maybe. Since there was nothing that Jack could pinpoint as the cause, he placed the warning aside. Like some junk mail from Amazon or Ikea, he'd look at it later.

_"Just..."_

"You know I'm gonna open it, Daniel."

 _"I know,"_  Daniel said with a sigh.

"Here goes," and Jack clicked open the email and waited for the images to appear.

And then he scrolled. And scrolled some more. Jack's pupils dilated slightly as he took in the images. They were of Daniel, dressed in a different leather get-up to the one Jack had seen previously. There was one picture of him standing by an infirmary bed, three of him sitting on it. And in one of those, Daniel's knees were spread, stretching the dull brown leather across his thighs and groin. The vaguish outline of his cock was obvious enough for Jack. He knew what lay under that taut, sexy material.

For a few brief, panicky seconds, Jack wondered if Mitchell knew about them. Why send him these  _erotic_  images? Jack thought about anything he or Daniel might have done to let slip anything, but no, he knew he hadn't and he was certain of Daniel. He didn't have to worry about Carter or Teal'c. The email's subject line read,  _Indiana Jackson_ , and given what Jack knew about Mitchell, he wasn't the type to let slip something 'secret' via email, and certainly not like this.

No, Mitchell didn't know. He was just sharing information, new boss to old boss. Jack grinned mischievously as he was reminded of a Who song.  _Meet the new boss, same as the old boss._  It was his own doing. Mitchell knew how easy it was to wind Daniel up because Jack had given him a few tips. Of course, Daniel had to know this. The man was brilliant at picking up the stuff people didn't say, in reading actions, not just words. Jack had been waiting for his lover to call him on it, to pitch a fit or something, but Daniel wasn't the type to whine. He'd more likely do the "don't get mad, get even" business, which Jack loved more. Hopefully aimed at him, not Mitchell. And he was actually looking forward to whatever it was Daniel's secretly devious mind could come up with.

Grinning now, he stared at the images with a bit more interest, studying every angle, every detail. Daniel wearing what he'd coined, 'undercover rawhide.' Part deux. Mitchell had said they'd looked good and Jack had just taken it for granted. Till now. Leather vest, a bowman's patch over his left shoulder, leather gauntlets, leather  _pants_ , a really cool-looking gun belt and holster for his weapon. He memorized the look of Daniel in those clothes and stored away possibilities for later use.

"Interesting, these... photos," he said, gaze focusing again and again on Daniel's crotch, trying to discern if he was even remotely stiffening in any way.  _Possessiveness_ , his brain whispered.  _Don't tell Daniel._  He could tell from experience that Daniel was wearing the thin boxer briefs and wondered which color he'd worn. The grey or the black? Should he ask? Thinking about how Daniel would respond caused some stirrings down below and Jack told his cock to just sit there and be quiet. "Tell me you saved  _this_  outfit."

Daniel snorted.  _"They may come in handy. And no, I wasn't *necessarily* thinking of you when I decided to keep them."_

"Always the romantic." Daniel let out a soft, breathy chuckle and Jack sat back in his chair, hand roaming over the buttons of his jeans. "Where are you?"

 _"At home,"_  Daniel said slowly, intimating by tone that the answer was obvious.

"And?" Jack prompted.

Daniel chuckled.  _"You are not going to tease me and ask me what I'm wearing."_

"I'm not?" Jack asked, grinning with that little, naughty-boy grin.

 _"No,"_  Daniel drawled.

"No, guess not," Jack said, half-disappointed. Phone sex on a secure line? No, it may not be  _that_  secure. But having Daniel on the phone while looking at the pictures? So unfair. Jack's disappointment began to fade as the beginnings of a plan formulated. Opening the desk drawer, he searched for his trip ticket. The plan had been to take an early flight out, this time by airline, but Jack was suddenly wondering if there were any other flights available.

_"Aren't you coming out tomorrow?"_

"That's the plan," Jack answered distractedly, rifling through papers. He found the ticket envelope and the web address printed on the front and began typing it into the open browser.

_"What're you doing?"_

"Double-checking my flight," Jack replied and when Daniel made a breathy sound, he could swear he  _felt_  it in his ear.

 _"Liar. What are you doing?"_  Daniel demanded.

On the monitor, Jack saw the information he wanted and grinned. "Gotta go, Daniel. I'll talk to you soon."

He loved that Daniel sounded both angry and accepting when he hung up. That made his idea even better. A Daniel surprised was  _such_  a turn-on.   
  


* * *

  
  


Daniel tried to ignore his growing impatience, his rising desire at the thought of seeing Jack the next day. It was just past 8 pm, and he thought he'd been succeeding. But it was no use. Getting up from the couch, he turned off the TV set and made his way to the bedroom, palming his cock through the grey sweats. He'd been half-hard for hours.

"Asshole," he muttered, the slur aimed at Jack, but his traitorous mind went to that other place and he groaned at the thought of touching and tasting all that soft skin and hard muscle.

He stepped out of his sweats, leaving them on the floor, and lay across the bed. His fingers were already curling around his cock, ready to give him the fantasy he'd been trying to avoid all day. Placing his free hand under his head and closing his eyes, Daniel spread his legs slightly and began to stroke, thinking of Jack's mouth, his cock, and how that talent would be put to good use.

Twenty minutes later, he'd turned over, knees up, crouched over, hand pumping frantically. He was sweating, groaning, imagining Jack's cock inside him and his sexy voice uttering the most filthy things, when he was pulled from his fantasy by a knock at the door.

Turning over and sitting up with a confused point of panic, Daniel wondered who the fuck could be at his house at this time of night. The only person he thought of was Mitchell. Picking up his sweats and pulling them on, he looked down in disgust. There was no way he was showing Mitchell the state he was in, one that be easily seen through the cotton grey. Throwing on his blue robe, Daniel hastily tied the belt as he walked gingerly down the hall. Reaching the door, he slipped a hand under his robe to rearrange the uncomfortable lay of cock.

Leaning in to peek through the peephole in the door, he found blackness and realized he'd left the porch light off. Turning it on, he figured the sudden blindness would be enough to distract his visitor. Daniel opened the door quickly, scowl on his face, ready to give Mitchell a good scold, except... it wasn't Mitchell. Jack stood there, suitcase in one hand, head tilted, and an amused grin on his face.

"Turned in early?"

Daniel's heart rate skyrocketed and he grabbed the suitcase with one hand, grabbed Jack's arm with the other, and dragged both inside. Dropping the suitcase, he slammed the door shut, locked it, then threw Jack against it and kissed him. Hard. Jack gave it right back while his hands were already touching, reacquainting, searching, goading, prompting. Daniel groaned and pulled back from the kiss, moving on to Jack's jawline and down to his throat's pulse point.

"I don't care why you're here now, I'm just glad," he mumbled, then moved back up to capture Jack's mouth again while he worked at his clothes, unbuttoning and removing; first the jacket, then the shirt.

As Jack searched inside Daniel's robe, his mouth was busy licking and biting over collarbone and shoulder. Daniel was warm,  _salty_ , and there was only one reason for that. "You started without me," he growled deeply.

"I couldn't help it," Daniel breathed, shivering at the sound of his lover's voice. Stumbling as he moved away from Jack's hands, he grabbed his belt and pulled him down the hall. "Bed."

"Obviously," Jack grinned, loving how disheveled Daniel looked, how blushed and aroused. "Tell me you haven't come yet," he said as he slapped Daniel's hand away and began to open his trousers, stumbling himself just a little as he kicked off his shoes.

"Not yet," Daniel answered as he backed into the bedroom, eyes hungrily taking in more of Jack's skin as his trousers and boxers were dumped unceremoniously on the floor. He shed his robe and sweats as the back of his knees hit the bed, and just as Jack pulled off his socks, he pushed himself back on the bed. He let out gasp of excitement when Jack wasted no time and fell upon him, kissing him, hands everywhere.

Daniel pushed further back, trying to get to the center of the bed, and when Jack started to make his way down to his cock, he pulled at him, shaking his head. "No, you do that and I'll come too quick."

"You never do," Jack grinned, looking up at him from the midpoint, tongue teasing his navel.

"I will this time. I've had a head start."

Jack looked down at that particular head, ruddy and straining, and ignored Daniel's warning. "I'll say," he murmured before swooping down to lick at the glistening skin, wet with pre-come. Daniel gasped and fell back, one hand automatically on Jack's head, legs spreading with contradictory eagerness.

"Jack..." he began, but couldn't finish. Jack sucked the head of his cock into his mouth and Daniel lost his self-control, becoming non-verbal, uttering only moans of need and want. Emotions filled him other than lust; longing, loneliness, anger, resentment. But Jack took care of them, one by one, erasing them for the moment as he took his time with his cock, pulling pleasure from him as he fondled his balls.

When his hand reached underneath and fingers teasingly played  _near_  his asshole, Daniel felt the swarming heat of orgasm. This time, he found his self-control and pulled at Jack's shoulders as he pushed with his heels. "Get up here."

Jack grinned as he kissed his way back up, leaving his fingers where they were, moving slowly toward their goal. But when he felt the familiar slickness over warm skin, his eyes widened. He couldn't think of anything to say, all possible thoughts only making him harder. He met Daniel's gaze as he hovered over him and caught the confirmation in Daniel's eyes. Biting his lip, he rubbed at his lubed asshole, watching Daniel groan and bite his lips too.

"I should just finger-fuck you," he teased.

"Your cock is better," Daniel replied, reaching under his pillow for the lube. Popping open the cap, he squirted a generous amount onto his fingers, then reached down to spread it over Jack's cock. But the moment he touched him, fingers curling round and taking a stroke, Jack pushed a finger inside his ass. "Fuck!" Daniel let go and grabbed Jack's wrist and part of his hand. "Jack!"

With devilish intent, Jack twisted his finger and the frisson of pleasure forced a loud growl from Daniel's throat. "Goddamn it!" he scolded before swiftly turning them over and straddling Jack's thighs. He stared down at him, fuming but not angry. Jack could only smile as he reached up to caress Daniel's chest. He was about to say something but Daniel silenced him with two fingers over his lips and reached down with his free hand to take his cock. Without another word, he moved up, spread his knees, and positioned Jack's cock against his asshole.

It didn't take much. Jack grabbed his hips as he sucked one of Daniel's fingers into his mouth, then braced his feet on the bed and thrust upward just as Daniel pushed down. The slide inside was effortless and both men groaned and closed their eyes from the reciprocal heat.

"Yes," Daniel whispered, shuddering with pleasure. Without waiting for Jack, he pushed down, taking him in further. Before Jack could assist, he lifted up and began the rhythm he'd been aching for. When his nipples were pinched, Daniel opened his eyes with delighted lust.

Gazing up at him, Jack couldn't describe the sight, not even if he wanted to. Memory had him comparing Daniel to nine years earlier, remembering his body and how less defined it had been. But age and working out with Teal'c had shaped his muscles, removing all traces of fat and round curves--except for his pecs and that lovely ass. He was so beautiful now. Jack wondered if he'd have noticed this as much if he'd never taken the job in D.C. If he would have continued to be around Daniel 24/7. He didn't think so. Absence, in this case, was a good thing; it sharpened his appreciation.

And it sharpened his lust. He knew what Daniel wanted, could tell by the tension in sweating skin and taut muscles. Jack was torn between going slow and easy or fast and hard. Inevitably, he knew he'd get to the latter. It was just a matter of when. They certainly had the time, but Jack was also beginning to feel the need to let go, to let passion take over, to watch and listen as he got Daniel off.

He tightened his hold on Daniel's hips and rolled, surprising Daniel--but without argument. "On our sides," he said as he lifted Daniel's right leg and drew it over him, then held it in the crook of his arm. Experience and body memory kept his cock inside Daniel's ass, and from the way Daniel moved, he was making sure. Leaning over his lover's shoulder, Jack lowered his head to kissed his lover's upturned face.

Animal pleasure demanded more movement and he wanted it, ached to go so much faster and watch how Daniel reacted. But he found he couldn't speed up, not just yet. It was delicious, this feeling of moving in and out of that perfect ass with lazy pleasure. It was made even more so by Daniel's glistening skin and they way he kept moving his head and adjusting the bend of his body. Listening to his labored breaths slowly growing louder, harsher, Jack wasn't sure how long he could hold out.

When the moment came, he didn't know, but Jack was soon snapping his hips harder, deeper, movements led by the way Daniel responded. Up on his elbow, looking down and taking in the sight of his partner, Jack quickened his rhythm and thrust faster, loving the sound of wet skin slapping skin. He could feel the sweat on his upper lip and above his brows, knowing time was closing in. When a drop hit Daniel's face and merged with his own sweat, Jack followed the trail they made to the hollow of his throat. Moving further down with inevitability, he found Daniel's nipples dark pink and hard, and under his moving hand, his cock looked just the same.

Jack rolled his hips, grazing Daniel's gland just a little more, loving how Daniel closed his eyes and dropped his head down, face in the mattress. Just feeling it all, as Jack did. Quicker and quicker, Jack felt the pinch inside his diaphragm, the clench of his stomach, his balls.

Daniel's free arm stretched out from under him, hand clutching the mattress. "Yes, harder, fuck me harder."

Jack whispered, "Fuck yes," and repeated it when Daniel's hand around his cock became a blur. His breathing was louder, wheezier, with intermittent gravelly moans. It was time. Just one more thing. "Want to take you in that leather, pants down over your hips, bent over the couch, doing  _this_ ," and he slammed his hips into him.

Daniel let go of the bed and reached over his head, grabbing at nothing. Fingers clenching and unclenching, he finally grabbed the pillow and leaned forward to bite a mouthful of sheet, letting out a guttural cry. Intense pleasure shocked through his body, causing shudder after shudder as he came hard, come pulsing endlessly over his fingers, some of it shooting onto his chest.

The sight of it was what Jack needed and he dropped his head down and attacked, biting into the knot of Daniel's shoulder, growling as he came. Warm jets of come shot over his lover's gland and when Daniel groaned with pleasure and bucked into him, wanting more, Jack's cock pulsed one more time.

With both their hips jerking, they waited it out, patient and lethargic. Disappointment was inevitable; neither wanted it to end. And just as Jack was thinking it, Daniel was wishing they had more than a few days. When the afterglow began to subside, leaving only that soft thrumming of tired pleasure, Daniel slowly turned over, pulling Jack's cock from his ass. Jack groaned and began to complain, but Daniel cut him off as he'd done before, his mouth seeking Jack's for the unspoken declaration of everything between them.

Breaking apart, Jack settled in behind him and put his arms around him. "I love you, you know."

Daniel smiled and closed his eyes. "I know. Me, too."

**. . .**

Two days later, Jack's suitcase was repacked and by the door. Daniel stared at it as a growing knot of sadness filled his chest. He heard Jack coming down the hall behind him, then bare arms went around his waist and a bare chest touched his back. Turning in Jack's arms, loving the fresh just-washed smell of him, Daniel took the towel from Jack's waist, then removed his own. Skin against skin, cock against cock. One more time. No words other than their usual encouragement for more, harder, and goddamn it, yes, fuck me, suck me, make me come.

When Jack got on the plane, every moment of the last two days replayed in his mind. It's what he remembered, and it was what he'd hang on to, because he somehow knew that it would be months till they were together again. He suspected that pang he'd felt two days earlier might have had something to do with it. A forewarning perhaps.

At home, Daniel felt the same sense of prescience as he sprawled across the bed, still so sexually aroused from the past two days. Humping the sheets he wouldn't wash for a while, he took in the scent of Jack and pretended it was his ass that provided the friction against his cock. He came with angry whispers of love, and if he noticed the moisture in his eyes, he gave no sign.

 

~

End


End file.
